The Brothel
by alyssialui
Summary: There a new business in Knockturn Alley, and it's becoming very profitable. Warning for general sexual themes, and implied sex in chapter 3. Currently: Severus Snape (Snily), Orion Black, Sirius Black (slash). Daphne Greengrass.
1. Severus Snape

_A/N: Severus decides to visit a brothel. angsty, one-sided Snily. Warning for sexual content._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]:** a Polyjiuce brothel (hire a hooker to look like the person you want to bang!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He looked down at the flyer in his hand before he faced the sign above the door. This was the place, no doubt about it. There wasn't another place like it for miles and he practically smell the seediness coming off it. But he wouldn't back out now. Around him, the other women of the night were glaring at him, another patron lost to the thrill of innovation, but he paid them no mind as he stepped forward and pushed open the door.

The lights were muted inside, his eyes barely able to make out the face of the woman sitting behind the front desk. But even if they were as bright as the sun, he knew he still wouldn't be able to see anything through the thick, hazy smoke. The room was filled with many different flickering candles, their overpowering smell causing his eyes to water from just standing in here.

"Good evening, Sir," a voice said on his right, causing him to jump slightly. He turned to see a woman standing there in a lilac robe, the sash loosely tied around her waist and her breasts partly exposed beneath. "Can I help you?"

His mouth opened and closed, the words stuck in his throat as he not to stare directly at her body. Eventually, he thrust his hand into his robe pocket and pulled out a small vial containing a single hair. It had taken a while to find but he knew it was hers.

The woman took the vial and inspected its contents. "This will cost more," she said.

He nodded. It had been a complete joke when Lucius had showed him the flyer over drinks, but tonight he had decided to actually visit the place. Thankfully, Lucius had also mentioned the pricing in his good-natured ribbing.

The woman walked towards the front desk and spoke to the receptionist for a moment before she walked back to him with a steaming cup.

"Please follow me," she said as she continued past him, beckoning him with a curl of her finger as she stepped through a small curtain of beads and into a small dark hallway.

He trailed behind her, pushing the curtains of beads aside as they walked. On both sides, there were numbered rooms, some with tiny signs saying "Do not disturb".

Soon the woman stopped and turned the handle on room #15. She stepped inside and he followed, taking his new surroundings. The room was painted a dull pink and bare with only a few necessary furnishings on the sides and bed in the center. The woman moved to a small table at the side and said, "Please disrobe, Sir."

He looked at her back and then down at his own body. Right now?

It seemed she picked up on his hesitancy. "Is this your first time, Sir?"

He said nothing though he could feel the warmth rising to his cheeks.

The woman stepped up to him and placed a soft hand on his cheek, tipping on her toes to speak into his ear. "This will be painless but I can guarantee, it will be better with your robes off."

She returned to the table, making a grand gesture of turning her back and allowing him some privacy. He quickly took off his robes and crawled beneath the covers of the bed. With a clearing of his throat, he said, "I'm ready."

The woman's head bobbed before she downed the steaming cup. He lay there amazed as her body changed before his eyes. Her short brown hair began to grow, turning shades darker and darker. Her skin got paler and her frame got softer as her body got thinner and less toned. Then she turned to him and his heart stopped as those vivid green eyes fell upon him.

"Lily," he breathed, leaning forward in the bed with his hand outstretched. She was there in the flesh, just like how he imagined her, just like how he had always wished.

The Lily before him smiled before she let the lilac robe fall to the floor and pool around her ankles, revealing her nude form beneath. "What would you like to be called, Sir?" she asked as she walked to the bed.

His shoulders drooped and his hand fell as the illusion was broken. This was not Lily. Lily would have known what to call him. Lily was gone... Lily was dead...

He jumped out of the bed and began grabbing his clothes and throwing them on hastily. The Lily tried to calm him down, but he simply shrugged her off before he stalked out of the room, down the hallway and right out of the establishment.

A few moments later found him back in his own bedroom, a half-finished bottle of whiskey clenched in his hand. It was foolish of him to ever think that was a good idea. In the end, no amount of magic could ever bring back his Lily.


	2. Orion Black

_A/N: Another person uses the services of the brothel for a different reason._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]:** Orion goes to the polyjuice brothel and has the hooker turn into his wife, but just asks to be hugged and cries for the whole hour..._

* * *

He stepped into the hazy waiting room of the unassuming establishment, not even batting an eyelid at the barely clad woman sitting in the lap of another patron.

"Good evening, Sir," another woman said, appearing on his right. She was wearing a short lilac robe over her obviously nude body, her bosom peeking out through the slight space between the fabric. She reached out for his hat and cane as she said, "Can I help you this evening?"

He reached wordlessly into his inner robe pocket and procured a small vial. "The usual," he said as he handed it to her and followed her through the beaded curtain.

They stepped into room #5, one of the larger rooms and one he had used before. The walls were a dark blue and the bed covered in a matching sheet and neatly made. He preferred the privacy of these rooms, and their lack of gaudy and cheap attempts at romance and intimacy.

"Disrobe for me, Mister Black," the woman said as she moved towards the tray of potions in corner of the room.

He threw his outer robe over the back of the chair in the corner and loosened the first few buttons of his dress shirt before he sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm ready," he said.

The woman nodded before she dropped the small black hair into one of the potions and drank it. He watched as her long brown hair got darker and darker, her eyes turned a lovely shade of brown and her features elongated into those he was so familiar with.

Then she turned towards him. "How was your day, Orion?"

It was the Walburga of his dreams, the Walburga he had known when they had just married, the Walburga who could make him laugh with a clever insult, the Walburga who listened to his hopes and fears as the night grew dark and then light. The Walburga who had died long ago and left a monster in her place.

He took a deep breath as he pat the space on the bed beside him and the woman took a seat. She wrapped her arms around him and they lay back on the bed fully-clothed as he poured out his soul. The woman held him as he spoke, her hands brushed through his hair as he sobbed, but most importantly, she listened and that's all he ever wanted.


	3. Sirius Black

_A/N: Sirius meets someone unexpected at the brothel. twisted!Sirius/Severus. It's not really rape, though it reads that way. Severus agreed to do this (even if it's for the money), so it's consensual._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]:** Severus works at the polyjuice brothel brewing the polyjuice, but one night when they are very busy he is asked to take care of a customer..._

 _ **Hogwarts Houses Challenges:** The Quidditch Pitch - drunk_

* * *

"Come on, Prongs!" Sirius said as he slapped James on the back. "Tonight is your last night as a bachelor and I think you deserve to treat yourself."

"I'm not going to this place, Sirius," James said, moving away from the loud young man and tossing the flyer back at him. "I don't want to start my marriage to Lily after sleeping with some random woman."

"But that's the beauty of this thing," Sirius said, snatching back up the flyer. "The woman can be anyone you want her to be. If she changes into Lily, then you could-"

"If you seriously believe that's not cheating or being unfaithful, then your mind is warped, Padfoot," James said, shaking his head as he left the room.

"Suit yourself!" Sirius cried out. He'd just have to partake in the goods himself tonight, after Prongs' bachelor party, of course.

* * *

Severus stood in the dim light of the small room over bubbling cauldrons, their contents threatening to boil over before he quickly lowered the flames beneath. He thought he would have come back to this godforsaken place, encouraging old married men to cheat on their wives and facilitate such debaucherous behaviour, but he needed the extra Galleons. Working at the Apothecary during the week just wasn't enough to make ends meet, and this brothel paid well enough.

The door on his right opened before a small woman walked in and said, "Severus, we need your help." The light of the torches flickered in her dark eyes, Severus noticed, as he tried to look anywhere but at her much too open robe. He really should have been used the women's choice of clothing, or lack thereof, but he still didn't feel comfortable around them.

Severus looked away, focusing his attention on the thick murky potion. "What's the problem, Catherine?" he asked.

"We've had an influx of clients tonight and-"

"You've run out of Polyjuice already?" he interrupted, a bit of surprise in his tone. He had made a large batch just few days ago, and the current batch wouldn't be ready for another few days.

"We need you to help us service the clients," Catherine ended.

"What!?" Severus shouted, his head whipping around to face her. Forget about her open robe. "You can't be serious."

"Please, Severus," Catherine said, grabbing onto his arm. "Just one. It'll be quick. Just in and-"

"No!" Severus roared. "I didn't sign up for this. I'm just here to brew the polyjuice."

"Come on, Severus. We'll give you one of the higher paying ones and you'll get to keep everything you earn."

Severus frowned as he thought for a moment. That was some serious money, which could really help him out. But how could he lower himself to something like this. "This is so demeaning," he said.

"You'll be under the polyjuice. It's like it's not even your body. And the man will probably be so drunk, he won't even be able to tell the difference."

Severus sighed before he said, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Severus!" Catherine squealed, pressing her body against his in a hug. "It'll be over before you know it."

* * *

Sirius Black staggered into the brothel, a large sum of Galleons jingling in his pocket. He had been an amazing bestman and James' bachelor party had gone off with a hitch, if he did say so himself. However, as James, Remus and Peter headed home, the party was just starting for him.

He walked straight up the receptionist desk, his eyes lingering on the deep cleavage of the bespectacled woman sitting behind it. He dropped the large bag of Galleons on the surface and practically screamed, "A girl!" Then he added with a wag of his eyebrows, "Preferably one as pretty as you."

The woman smiled politely at him, her eyes moving slightly to the bag, before she said, "Certainly, Sir. If you'll just take a seat, I'll-"

Another girl had stepped through a beaded curtain behind the desk and leaned down to the woman's ear, giving Sirius a lovely view through the space in her robe. He wouldn't mind getting her tonight either.

But then the receptionist nodded and said, "We have one girl available now. Do you have any preferences, Sir?"

Sirius grinned and said, "Surprise me."

The other girl nodded as she walked around the desk and took his hand and led him through the beaded curtain into Room #4. He walked over to the bed as she said, "Please, make yourself comfortable. Someone will attend to you soon," before she left him in the dimly lit room.

* * *

"Alright then, the client is waiting for you in this room, Severus," Catherine said as she stepped into the employees' dressing room.

"I'm not so sure about this," Severus said, his voice no longer a deep baritone, but higher and more feminine. He looked down at the tops of his next breasts and tossed his long black hair over his shoulder as he turned to face Catherine. He was wearing one of the girl's short purple robes, with the sash tied tightly around his waist.

"Don't get cold feet now," Catherine said, pushing Severus out of the door. "You'll do fine." They walked through the hallway until they came to Room #4. "And remember, your name is Maria tonight," Catherine added before she walked away, leaving Severus before the door.

Severus took a deep breath before he stepped inside. It was quite dark in here, darker than the rooms were normally kept, but this man must really value his privacy or-

"Well, hello there," a deep voice said from the shadows. "I hope you don't mind. I snuffed the torches to enhance the experience."

Severus bit his plump lips as he tried to peer into the darkness. He recognized the voice but he couldn't place the face right now. Would anyone he know use this place? Well, Lucius did suggest it to him months ago, but he wouldn't be caught dead here himself.

He gasped, as warm hands brought him out of his thoughts, the fingers travelling across his body towards the sash around his waist. "Take this off," the man whispered in his ear, the smell of firewhiskey heavy on his breath. Definitely sloshed.

Severus brought his own hands on top of the man's, his fingers moving deftly to untie the sash before letting his robe fall to the floor. The hands wrapped around his waist, the hair on the man's hands tickling his stomach before the man whispered, "Better."

Suddenly, he was tugged towards the bed, landing on his back as the man crawled on top of him. As the man's lips covered his own, all Severus did was remind himself, It'll be over soon.

* * *

Sirius groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. He was hot, his skin was sweaty and he had a pounding headache. He probably shouldn't have drunk that much the night before. He peeked from beneath his arm, slowly realizing the room he was in was not his own. What happened last night? Where did he end up?

Then it started to come back to him. He had come to that brothel he was telling James about after he had left the-

"Shit!" he cursed, sitting up and then falling back down with a groan. That was a bit too fast and now his head was hurting worse. He would definitely need some sort of potion and a coffee.

He turned to his left, his eyes running over the pale skin of the person beside him. Her short black hair stopped right above her shoulders and her back was kind of muscular, but what did he know? Maybe it was just a trick of his addled mind. It wasn't like he remembered much. He had no idea who he had slept with the night before, and she probably didn't even look like herself at the time. But it seemed like her first day on the job, because he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to let the client sleep in, or fall asleep next to them. But maybe, he could get one quick shag before he got out of here.

"Good morning, dear," he said, pressing his body up against her back as he placed a kiss on the soft flesh of her neck. "How about one more for the road?"

The woman stiffened in her arms before she looked over shoulder and said, "Black?"

It took Sirius a whole second before he scrambled away from the body next to him. That was a man's voice. Did he sleep with a man last night?

The man scrambled away as well, jumping out of the bed and picking up the short purple robe discarded the night before, giving Sirius a good look at his face. "Snivellus?" Sirius asked. No. No. This couldn't be happening.

"This. Never. Happened." Snivellus hissed, donning the now too-short robe and hastily exiting the room.

Sirius stared at the door for a few minutes before hiding his face in hands. His life was ruined now. He had just slept with Snivellus.


	4. Daphne Greengrass

_A/N: The Slytherin girls take Daphne out the night before her wedding. Viktor/Daphne._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]:** [setting] The Polyjuice Brothel, where the hired help turns into your fantasy lover! (Certain celebrities are always on tap, supplying your own "ingredients" costs extra.)_

 _ **The Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Viktor Krum - Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

Daphne frowned as her friends and sister pushed her through the entrance of the seedy brothel. She had explicitly told them to keep everything tame and a house of strippers was anything but.

"C'mon, Daph," her sister whined as she closed the door behind her, barely able to make her out in the hazy waiting room. "You only get married once and I already paid for the private room and everything."

Daphne opened her mouth, ready to admonish her sister and threaten to tell their parents, when Pansy loudly announced, "They're ready for us."

Her eyes darted to the door. This was her last chance to escape these girls and get home, get a good night's rest for her wedding tomorrow.

"Don't get any bright ideas," Tracey said as she and Millicent linked arms with her, their combined strength more than enough to lift Daphne off the ground and practically carry her into the next room.

They dropped her into the best seat in the house, which was decorated in many balloons and sparklers. Daphne made to get up, but with a stern look from Millicent kept her seat.

"You'll love this, Daphne. I promise," Astoria said as she took a seat on the couch behind her.

Daphne sighed, leaning back in her chair and moving the warm sparklers aside. "Let's just get this over with." She looked around the dimly lit room, taking in the small stage before her and the shiny pole extended from the ceiling to the floor. Then her eyes landed on a door off the right. "So who's going to come through the door? A sexy half-naked healer? A sexy half-naked Auror?"

"How about a sexy half-naked Quidditch player?" Astoria teased.

Daphne sat up a bit straighter as she turned towards her sister. "What?"

"Iiiii might have read your diary and I know you have a celebrity crush on one particular player," Astoria admitted.

Before Daphne could do anything, the door off the right opened and in stepped her dream-man in all his shiny, Quidditch glory.

"Good evenink, ladies," the Krum said, the light of the sparklers dancing off his oiled chest as he came towards them. But then he stopped in front her and took her hand. "And good evenink, Miss Greengrass," he said, his accent thick slightly muffling his words. But Daphne didn't care.

All her cares and worries disappeared as she said, "You can call me, Daphne," amidst the cheers and teasings of the other girls. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
